


[Podfic] What They Have

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 136 years is a long time to have a friendship, Anniversary, Friends becoming more, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tastes of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: "One hundred and thirty-three years, you say." Holmes accepts the flute of champagne the good doctor holds out to him. "Quite a span of time."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What They Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161052) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Happy Anniversary, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. ♡

Length: 9:23

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/srb3vekx6c94i0z/What+They+Have+by+patternofdefiance.mp3))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/what-they-have-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/Post Music - [Sherlock Title Theme | Music Box Version (Lucas King)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeW2S3l6GhU) - David Arnold & Michael Price


End file.
